Fragments
by gothina234
Summary: Multiple explosions cause a building with Reid inside to explode. Pinned under rubble, his mind escapes to moments with the team to help him cope with the pain while he awaits rescue. One-shot.


**Hey everyone, here is a little one shot for you all. I didn't update for two days so I felt a little guilty and did this one shot to make up it up to my readers. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.  
**

He didn't remember what had happened clearly. There had been multiple explosions in the building and then everything had gone dark until now. He opened his eyes sluggishly to see nothing but wreckage and rubble around him. Trying to move, he let out a small scream as pain ripped through his body. Something heavy was pinning him, he could feel a warm feeling around his left leg but he panicked as he realised he couldn't feel his other leg. His left arm was also pinned under a large piece of concrete leaving him in an uncomfortable and painful position.

"Help," he tried to call but found his voice rough and pained. There had been others with him but he couldn't see them, he couldn't hear anyone. He was all alone. Reid spent a few moments trying to get calm himself down. It hurt to breathe. A small crackle filled the air and a voice filled the air. He looked to his side and saw a small handheld radio.

_"This is Derek Morgan. If there is anybody in there, please respond."_

Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth and reached for the radio with his right arm, he cursed as his fingertips were only a few millimetres away. Stretching further, he cried gently as the pain tore through him, worse and worse the longer he tried to reach the radio. Joy filled him as he managed to wrap his hand around the radio. Reid pulled the radio towards himself and held it against his chest knowing it was his only source of comfort and his only chance of rescue. He pressed the button.

"Derek, it's Reid," he cried as the pain began to get worse in his head.

"Reid, thank god!" Morgan's voice said in relief down the radio. "We saw the explosion, the entire building has collapsed. We thought you were all dead. You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. Are you hurt? How many are with you?"

Taking a shaky breath he pressed the radio again, he couldn't help the small sob that escaped his lips .

"I d-don't know where the rest are. My left arm is pinned and I think i-it's broken. My legs are also pinned, I can't feel the right leg and the left leg has gotten impaled. I can see the pole. Con-concussion and o-other injuries. M-Morgan, it hurts."

There was silence over the radio for a few seconds and Reid knew in that moment that Morgan feared for him.

"Reid, we are working on getting you out but it is going to take some time," Morgan said calmly. Reid knew better though, he heard the fear in Morgan's voice. He heard the worry in his friend's voice. "You just need to hold on. We are going to get you out of there and then you can rest in the hospital. Just stay awake and try to breath through the pain."

"I don't think- argh!" Reid screamed as some of the rubble moved near his leg. Black spots filled his vision. Morgan's voice began to rush into nothing as he sunk into a painless oblivion.

_"Morgan, give me my coffee back," Reid said as he tried to grab his cup of coffee from a laughing Morgan. "This isn't funny."_

_"Reid, say pretty please," Morgan teased as he moved away him. Garcia walked up behind Morgan and quickly grabbed the coffee from his hand. Handing it back to Reid, she shook her head at Morgan._

_"Don't tease Reid, Morgan," Garcia said disapprovingly._

_"We were only kidding around," he chuckled before looking to Reid. "You seriously need to cut down the amount of coffee you drink. Sometimes you are like a hyperactive chipmunk sometimes."_

_"I don't drink that much coffee and I don't resemble a chipmunk in any way," Reid said before taking a sip of his coffee. He smiled as the coffee warmed his stomach._

_"You remind me of Simon from the Alvin and the chipmunks cartoons," Garcia giggled as she lifted her phone up to show a photo of Simon. Morgan laughed along with her as he saw the photo._

_"Reid, you look so cute," Morgan chuckled. Reid couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he watched them laugh. He didn't mind the normal joking around but taking his coffee was declaring war._

His eyes fluttered as he regained conciousness, he moaned as he heard a voice coming down the radio. The voice was different now. He recognised it as Hotch. Picking up the radio, he brought it closer to his mouth.

"H-Hello," he croaked weakly.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Hotch said urgently.

"I'mmm so tired," Reid answered. He didn't dare move, he didn't want any more pain.

"We are digging into the rubble now. We haven't been able to contact you for over an hour," Hotch said. "What happened?"

"The rubble moved," Reid groaned. "It m-moved and I l-lost conciousness. I-I'm in a lot of pain. It h-hurts."

"Just take deep breaths and try to breathe through it."

Taking deep gentle breaths he began to feel himself get calmer.

"Hotch, what happened? W-why was I here?" Reid asked.

"You don't remember?" Hotch questioned worryingly.

"I c-can't think and I-I can't remember. I know there were others b-but I-I just can't focus," Reid said, his voice faster than he wanted it. He was struggling to stay awake, his mind craving rest and an escape from the pain. "I...tired."

Hotch's voice crackled over the radio again. "Spencer Reid, I am ordering you to stay awake."

The radio slipped from Reid's hand as he gave into his body's demand for the pain to stop, his mind disobeying the order he had been given.

_Hotch glanced over to Reid and let out a small smile as he saw him reading another book. He placed the file he'd been reading on the table and made his way across the jet over to the genius. Reid looked up from his book and smiled._

_"Hey Hotch."_

_"What are you reading?" Hotch asked as he sat down. He took the book as Reid handed it over._

_"Grimm fairy tales," Reid said. "I was on the phone with my mother a few nights ago and she kept talking about different fairy tales but the Grimm versions. This is the first chance I've had to pick up the book."_

_"Is your mother doing okay?"_

_Hotch watched as Reid's face fell into one of worry and sadness. "What's wrong, Reid?"_

_"She isn't feeling well at the moment and they changed her medication. She had an episode and she tried to hurt herself. It happened the day after I spoke with her. They put her under supervision till they trust her again. I tried to call and see if I could talk to her again. I heard her screaming at the orderlies in the background. I'm worried about her and sometimes I feel that if I was looking after her, she wouldn't be so scared."_

_"She is getting the best possible care she can get," Hotch said. "Reid, you did the right thing by placing her there and you are a wonderful son to her. You write letters to her everyday, you send her books to read and you visit her all the time. How are you doing? I've noticed that you have been a little off in the last few weeks."_

_"I'm fine," Reid lied._

_"Reid," Hotch pushed._

_Sighing, he brushed his hand through his hair, he wiped around his eye to show a black eye hidden under some cover up. Hotch leaned forward and examined the swollen eye. Hotch had noticed the eye was swollen but he chose not to ask._

_"Who gave you that?" Hotch demanded._

_"My new neighbour," Reid sighed. "It's not the first, he has hit me a few times. He looks at me with the same eyes I have seen in unsubs. I know what he wants and I'm scared. I didn't tell anyone because he threatened my neighbour. She's an innocent woman and she has taken care of me sometimes. She an old woman with medical conditions. I don't want him to hurt her. He didn't even back off when I told him I was a federal agent. He seemed to see it as a challenge."_

_"When this jet lands, I am going to your neighbour and arresting him," Hotch said in a gentle but angry tone. "I wish you would have told me sooner. Reid, what if he had attacked you? What do you think he wants?"_

_"He wants me," he answered. "He tried to do something once but I stopped him."_

_"You should have told us sooner," Hotch sighed. "Morgan can come with me, I think he would want to meet this man who assaulted you."_

_His neighbour got arrested a few hours later and charged with attempted sexual assault on a federal agent, physical assault on a federal agent, harassment and a few other charges. Morgan and Hotch stayed with him that night and put more secure locks on the door to help him feel safer._

A sharp and brutal pain ripped through his body causing him to come back to reality, he screamed out as he felt pole through his leg move. "Stop! Please stop!"

Looking through his blurred vision he saw Morgan's face. There was a wall of rubble separating them from him. Whatever they had moved had caused the rubble on him to move. Reid focused on Morgan and Hotch through a small hole in the wall of rubble. He saw the fear in their eyes.

"Reid, hold on. We are almost to you."

Reid tried to talk but his throat felt raw from his scream and from a lack of water. He put his right arm down and frowned when he felt something wet. He brought his hand up to see blood covering it. He moved his head a small amount and saw a puddle of blood coming from his impaled leg. His entire body felt weak as laid on the floor. He closed his eyes and found himself drifting back into the darkness.

_JJ ruffled Reid's hair as she sat back down at the table. He looked around the table and enjoyed being with the team. He felt slightly fuzzy from trying a drink that Rossi had encouraged him to try. A very strong drink. He continued to eat his meal as the team talked._

_"This is lovely," Garcia sighed happily as she looked around the table. "It's nice to have a family dinner."_

_"Absolutely," Rossi smiled at her._

_"It's nice for us to sit at a dinner table instead of the round table in the BAU room," JJ said. "It's nice watching Spencer eat something."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked looking up from his food._

_"C'mon kid, you are still as skinny as the first day you came to the BAU. Need to put some meat on them bones," Morgan chuckled._

_"I have gained weight over the years and statistically, considering the stress and nature of our job sometimes, my weight fluctuating is not unusual," Reid said before taking another bite of his chicken. "This spicy chicken is good."_

_"I'm glad you like it," Rossi smiled. "I cooked it myself."_

_"All of this is wonderful," Blake smiled as she took a sip of her wine._

_"We all have the next few days off and I urge everyone to enjoy them," Hotch said. "What are you doing Reid?"_

_"I'm going to read a new set of books that I got," he explained._

_"Is that all?" Morgan and Garcia asked in unison. They exchanged a smile with each other before turning back to Reid._

_"Isn't that enough? I thought I would also watch some classic star trek."_

_"Oh Reid," Garcia said gently. "I am going to make sure that you have a few days to remember. We are going to out tomorrow night with Morgan and dancing."_

_"I don't dance."_

_"You will after we are through with you," Morgan smirked._

Reid came away from the memory and found himself surrounded by voices, he opened his eyes to see a group of men looking down at him. Morgan and Hotch were kneeling by his side.

"Hey, pretty boy. I told you we would get to you," Morgan smiled at him. "Just stay still. We need to move the rubble and get you out of here."

Reid tried to speak but started to cough. He panicked for a moment as he felt a wet, hot substance come up his throat. He coughed harshly and blood rushed out of his mouth. He moaned as the pain in his body reached a level that he couldn't take anymore.

"I-I...don't feel too..good!" Reid moaned. He felt Hotch take his hand.

"I know it hurts, you just need to hold on though. We are going to get you to the hospital. JJ and Rossi caught the unsub who triggered the explosions and we have found a few other survivors."

"Internal bleeding," Reid sighed as he found himself falling into oblivion again. He heard Morgan and the rest telling him to stay awake but he just wanted to sleep.

**Hospital - The next day**

Reid awoke again but he wasn't in pain this time, he didn't like that. They had given him something for the pain. He opened his eyes to see the team all looking down at him. He smiled gently at them.

"Hey kid," Morgan smiled at him.

"Hey," he said gently. "What did they give me? I'm not in pain."

"Don't worry about that," Morgan said. "You need it though, you're gonna be in the hospital for a while. You're lucky to still be alive after that explosion."

"What's the damage?" he asked.

"You had some internal bleeding but they repaired the damage when you were in surgery," Hotch explained. "A metal pole went through your left leg so they have repaired the damage but you'll need some therapy to get it back to normal. Your right leg got pinned under a lot of rubble, that is why you couldn't feel it. It's broken in two places. A broken arm and a lot of bruising. You also got a concussion and a head wound that required stitching."

"So not too bad," Reid joked gently before looking around at everyone. "You were all with me."

"What do you mean, Spence?" JJ asked as she touched his cheek.

"I kept going to moments that I have had with you all and I remembered our dinner together. You were all with me. Thank you," he sighed before leaning into his bed.

"Get some rest," Hotch smiled at him. "We'll be here when you wake up. We always will be."

**Please review**


End file.
